Stranger in The Rain
by FanGirl54
Summary: When Clarke risks losing her chance to be with the man she's loved for years, her friend decides to take matters into her own hands. It just happens to happen at the worst possible time. * Info: I suck at summaries / Sappy romance in certain places / strong language used / Bellarke / Modern AU / takes place in Paris, France and Seattle, Washington, USA
1. Chapter 1

**Alright sorry guys I'm just dealing with a lot right now, I'm kinda trying to come-out, but I'm not entirely sure how. And shit is going down at my house, and I don't know anyways I'll get on to the story now.**

* * *

 **1st OC: Nia Carter, Clarke's best friend**

 **2nd OC: Zach Reynolds, basically Bellamy's "replacement"**

* * *

It was mid November. The air was chilling a little bit more. And Paris was becoming Clarke's favorite city. She'd been living there about 7 years now. She and her best friend, Nia, shared an apartment right in the heart of the town. She remembered when she was a little girl living in a small town in Washington. Her dad used to tell her to dream big. She had always said her dream was to live in the city of light. And about a year after her father passed, she did just that. Clarke had always loved the city, but her favorite time was at night when it was all lit.

On this particular night she decided to go out partying with her friends. Nia, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Harper. They went out to a few bars before going back to Clarke's apartment. They grabbed all the alcohol out of her fridge and headed to the roof (although most of the were already pretty wasted). Clarke was tripping up the stairs, Bellamy right behind her. She finally fell backwards, expecting to hit her head against the solid wood of the winding staircase. But no. instead she hit her head on the solid chest of Bellamy Blake.

From the moment they met Clarke was just infatuated with him. From his large stature to his unruly curls, all the way down to the freckles on his perfect face. She was very sure the only reason he hung out with their group was to make sure his little sister, Octavia, didn't get into to much trouble. Unfortunately for him, she had already been in trouble. The first time Clarke met Octavia was in a holding cell at the police station. She had been arrested for public indecency (flashing a group of cops because she was drunk), while Octavia had been arrested for trying to undress an attractive man at a bar (she was also very drunk). When Her brother came to bail her out she _begged_ him (like she got on her knees, put her hand together, pouted, and gave puppy dog eyes) to bail Clarke out as well. After convincing him that she'd pay him back, he did. Octavia suddenly became a sort of little sister to Clarke. She was just always there. And she happened to be the **only** one who knew of Clarke's fascination with her brother.

Clarke straightened up after he gave her his signature smirk. She tried to run up the stairs, failing at every step. After she finally got to the roof. she just leaned over the edge. That was the last thing she remembered. But, unlucky for her, Octavia did remember the entire night. 100%. O came over to Clarke by the roofs edge and leaned into her.

"Whats up with you tonight? Yuh seem so sad." She announced.

"I wish he noticed me. And I wish I could just tell him. Y'know?" Clarke responded

"Tell 'em what?"

"That I loved the stupid bastard. He just gets under my skin and I just can't help but feel love towards him."

"Woah. Intense..."

"Yeah." Clarke chuckled

"How 'bout I make you a deal. Either you tell him by New Years Eve, or I tell him."

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." The clinked their bottles together and drank to seal the deal.

The next morning, she woke up to a hushed conversation at her front door. When she opened her eyes she saw Bellamy and Nia talking. They were both half smiling. Neither of them noticed she had woken up on the couch. Clarke couldn't hear what they were talking about over the ringing in her ears. But it seemed to have gotten serious. They had stopped talking for a moment. Slowly moving closer together. Bellamy grabbed the sides of her face, as if he were about to kiss her. But stopped. just starring in Nia's hazel eyes, like they had to meaning of life in them. Before they could move any closer Clarke accidentally fell off the couch. She didn't notice how close she was to the edge. When she stood up, Bellamy was waving bye to Nia and shutting the door behind him.

"Wow." Clarke said hearing her voice, and noticing how it sounded like she had smoked 7 packs a day.

"What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Clarke replied. Walking into the kitchen.

Nia followed after her.

"You're not still into him right?" (Alright so Nia knew, but how could she not? She's Clarke's best friend.)

"No, don't be ridiculous. I mean it's been like, what? 7 years? yeah I'm over it. _Way_ past it." Clarke stated with so much sarcasm, you'd think Nia would've picked up the hint.

"Ok. Well if you aren't into him, do you mind if I take a shot?"

 _'Are you fucking kidding me!? Hell No! I don't want your skanky ass anywhere near him!'_ Clarke thought

"Yeah, go for it." She said instead

Nia smiled, and sashayed away.

* * *

 **December**

There was only a few weeks left in the month, and it was gaining on New Years Eve. Christmas was no worry for Clarke. All her friends celebrated with their families. but she just sat at home with a bottle of wine and a nice horror movie. But New Years was always "romantic" for her and her friends. The past four years she has had a party on her roof for the holiday. Unfortunately seeing Bellamy flirting with random girls caused her to get drunk and end up sleeping with Finn Collins. But now that Finn moved back to America, she wondered what was to happen to her night.

They were all sitting in a little cafe just after Christmas had passed.

"So", Bellamy decided to speak up first, "Clarke are you still having your New Years party?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. I don't see why I wouldn't." She responded seeming unsure as to why she put herself through this torture.

"Hey Clarke." Someone said behind her. When she turned she saw Zach Reynolds (a guy from her workout class). He winked and went to the counter to order something. She could feel her cheeks slightly heating up. When Zach finished ordering he came over to the group. Octavia, Maya, and Harper smiled at him; Nia smirked at him; Bellamy and Jasper scowled at him for making the girls blush; and Monty was on his phone not paying attention. He sat on the arm of Clarke's chair grinning at her.

"So, I hear your having a party. Am I invited?" He asked.

"No." Bellamy answered. Everyone stared at him. "Uh, only close friends are invited. Right Clarke?"

She felt eyes on her. "Uh..."

"Well how about this, I take you to a movie and we can talk about it after that." Zach proposed.

She was grinning so much, she couldn't stop. A nice blush was also finding its way onto her face.

"Hey Clarke remember when you did this?" Octavia said as she grabbed Clarke's arm and dragged her out the front door. "What the hell! You are not supposed to date anyone, you are supposed to tell Bellamy how you feel, remember?"

"No..."

"I know that you still like him Clarke."

"Look Nia likes him, and always has. She stepped out of the way when She saw I liked him, and now I'm doing the same for her."

"How could you possibly know that Nia likes him?"

"Do you not remember our trip to Seattle at the end of November?"

* * *

 **Alright so I'm already writing the next chapter it will either be up by the end of the day today or tomorrow. Promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter will be in a strange format for the flashback part but it will go back to normal soon enough.**

* * *

 _ **November 25th**_

 _Clarke got a phone call saying her mother had been diagnosed stage 4 Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia (ALL)_

 _ **November 26th**_

 _Clarke stayed in with her friends, bawling her eyes out._

 _ **November 28th**_

 _Clarke gets another call saying her mother most likely will not live much longer. A request from her mother is made for Clarke to come to Seattle to "see her off into her next life."_

 _Clarke begins packing and buys her plane ticket._

 _ **November 29th**_

 _Clarke is at the airport. Waiting for her plane to board, when her friends decide to surprise her at the airport and tell her they are coming with her to make sure she's okay._

 ** _November 30th_**

 _Clarke get's her and her friends settled into her mother's house. Then goes and visits her mother at the hospital. She cries multiple times. Ms. Griffin gets to meet Bellamy, Octavia, and Nia. She loves them all._

 _Clarke goes to a local bar and drinks lots. Someone starts to hit on all three of the girls one after the other. When he gets a little to close to Clarke, Bellamy steps in. Eventually he throws a solid punch at the guy's jaw._

 _"I will never talk to you again if you get in this fight." Nia tells him after an extensive argument. He fights the guy anyway._

 _Later Clarke finds Nia on the couch drinking alone watching sappy Rom-Coms._

 _"you couldn't watch because you didn't want to see him get hurt..." Clarke paused, "and you couldn't see him get hurt because you like him..."_

 _Nia stays silent but, her major sip tells Clarke her answer._

 ** _December 2nd_**

 _Clarke's mom survives a little longer so they decide to put her on chemo just to see if it will help. However it is Clarke's last day in Seattle. There are tears from all the girls, and Bellamy stays annoyed at all the tears._

 _On the plane ride back Clarke falls asleep on Bellamy's shoulder. Nia gets the message for the first time._

 ** _December 3rd_**

 _Nia asks out Bellamy for the first time. No one knows but Clarke. Clarke goes on a "date" with Zach Reynolds. Both are confused with the stupidity of each other and guys._

 ** _December 9th_**

 _Nia and Bellamy have been out on 3 more dates, that didn't go very well. They don't really talk to each other on their "dates". Clarke has given up on dating anyone for now._

 **End Flashback/Recap**

"Look O, I'm not going to get in the way of my best friend being happy. She's been unhappy for long enough."

"So have you Clarke."

"I don't know what to tell you. But I'm not going to tell them. And if you care about me, you wont either."

They stayed silent for a minute.

"Clarke, have you ever heard of the horn of Gabriel?"

"No."

"He's an angel, they say when he blows his horn its the end of time. If you don't tell them by midnight on New Years, his horn blows." Octavia states. And with that they go back inside the cafe.

Standing there awkwardly behind Nia and Bellamy, while Zach sits behind her at the counter.

"Alright everybody", Octavia announces, "Clarke's place, we're ringing in the New Year. I'll be with Lincoln at midnight who will you all be with?"

Zach comes to stand by Clarke, looking at her while she looks back, all the while Nia and Bellamy look at each other. Then trade glances with one another.

In the next few days Clarke is pretty sure she has never thought the phrase ' _Oh, you awkward fuck, stop. Please._ ' more in her life. Zach is just so weird around her friends, and she feels like it's them making it awkward for him and not the other way around.

"Why do you have to be so weird around Zach?" She asks the trio.

"I don't know. He, himself, is pretty weird, maybe he's the one making it weird." Bellamy replies first.

Her first thought of response is ' _Yeah, well shut the fuck up douche wad. You had your chance now it's his turn. Let it go and go fuck my best friend so I can begin despising you._ ' But that just didn't seem practical. So instead she went with,

"No, he's trying his hardest to be friends with you people and you're ignoring him and making it awkward for everyone." Clarke was just too pissed to continue the conversation anymore so she went to the apartment to take a nap. Only to find a note from Zach saying:

 **I had a great time with you last night. Really hope we can hangout soon. Hope to see you at your party tomorrow, should be awesome. Then again anything with you is awesome. I apologize for saying that but I am losing my mind due to your beauty. Also a dumb thing to say. Ok, well I'm done writing forever. Cant wait for your party tomorrow should be cool.  
** **-Zach**

After reading the note Clarke just crashed for a while. When she woke up it was 7 pm and she realized that she need errands to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke went to the store and got the things that were essential for her party (alcohol, snack foods, etc). After she gets back to her apartment, she sees a message on her machine and plays it.

 _'Clarke, it's Jackson. Your mom is most likely not going to make into the new year, she has requested that you- give me that phone Jackson, Clarke it's your mom, I would like you to fly out to see me after your party since I know how important that is to you and your friends. I have already purchased your ticket and the house is made up for you. I love you so much honey, I will see you tomorrow.'_

With that the message ended and the next one began.

 _'Clarke, it's Jackson again so sorry to bother you, but doctor Tsing just informed me that if your blood is a match and your bone marrow is also a match, your mother could recover fully. We are not 100% on the procedure yet, but we would like you to consider the options for your mother. We'll talk tomorrow when you get here.'_

She couldn't believe what she heard, there might be a way to save her mom. Clarke didn't care what the risk was, she needed her mom. Opening her closet, she grabbed her suitcase and packed for a long trip to the northwestern united states. Clarke seemed to think it was a better idea to not tell her friends where she was going.

It was New Years eve, and Clarke had to leave her apartment building at exactly 12:00, midnight, to get to the airport on time. She just wanted it to all be over. The day seemed to just fly by for her. But right as the clock hit 7 and people started showing up, she knew there was no way to get out of it. She wanted to get out of this party badly; she had her luggage in her car, she hadn't slept at all last night because she was up researching the procedure they wanted for her mother, and now she had a bunch of people over.

 **10:00 PM**

Zach had shown up and was being as awkward as possible. Octavia was there and kept eyeing Clarke. Bellamy was there with Nia and they didn't look like they were having any fun. And Clarke was getting anxious because the longer she was at this party, the less time she got with her mom. Time flew once she drank a little more, not enough to get drunk or tipsy, but enough to make everything less awkward for everyone.

 **11:45 PM**

Everyone headed up to the roof. Most couples mingled with each other, a few people stood alone, and others were downstairs passed out drunk in the halls and flats. It was getting closer and closer to midnight.

Zach approached Clarke, who was sitting on a bench.

"Clarke, I think I've proven that I have feelings for you. And that I have great boyfriend potential. What is holding you back?" He genuinely asked her.

Clarke glanced over at Bellamy who was standing at the edge of the roof alone. But was soon joined by a cheerful Nia who seemed like a better option for him. Then glanced back at Zach, who looked like a hurt puppy.

"You know what Zach. I'm really sorry, I thought I could do this, and I thought you were perfect. And well you are, just-"

"Just not for you. I'm not enough. I'm not what you want." He finishes for her looking at the ground.

"You are enough, and you are amazing. And you'll make someone very happy, I promise. It's just not gonna be me. And I suppose that's good, because..." Clarke turns Zach around to a lonely girl by the edge of the roof, who looks embarrassed to have been starring at the tall boy. Clarke tells Zach the girl goes by Roma. "Go be great. Go be you." she says with an encouraging smile before pushing him towards her.

 **11:59 PM.**

Clarke looks at her watch. Everyone has been handed a party horn by Octavia. Only 15 seconds left in 2015. Clarke had to leave now. They all began counting down.

 _Ten..._

She stands up.

 _Nine..._

She puts the horn in her mouth.

 _Eight..._

She glances over and notices how happy Bellamy and Nia look, big smiles.

 _Seven..._

She looks over at Zach who looks satisfied with Roma in the corner.

 _Six..._

She see's Octavia with Lincoln both sitting on the floor, waiting to kiss.

 _Five..._

She slowly starts walking towards the roof exit.

 _Four..._

Octavia notices her leaving, and stops laughing.

 _Three..._

O tries to stand up in time.

 _Two..._

Clarke is almost at the door, almost gone.

 _One..._

"Clarke is still in love with Bellamy." Octavia states rather loudly.

 _Happy New Year. 2016!_

Clarke stops dead in her tracks, turning around to face everyone. She then blows her horn in the awkward silence that is the rooftop of her building. Everyone scrambles to get out the door after that. Everyone except for Bellamy, Nia, Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln. Octavia grabs her boyfriends hand and drags him towards the door. Clarke stopping her before they leave.

"I thought I could trust you, I thought you cared!" Clarke whispered at the girl.

"You can, and I do. I did what was best for all of you." She said right back.

"Clarke?" Nia said weakly. Clarke couldn't even look at her. She felt all 8 pairs of eyes on her, and she couldn't do it. She threw open the door and ran down the stairs. She had to get to the airport, she didn't have time for this drama right now, she could deal with it when she got home. _'If I come home...'_ she thought to herself. When she got in to her car, she stopped for a second. Just to think about what she was doing.

Clarke was going to get on a 10 hour flight to Seattle, Washington. Drive to the hospital. Have the doctors put her mom under. Hook Clarke and Abby up to a machine where Abby's blood would circulate through Clarke's system. Test them both to see if bone marrow is possible. Then if that works go through a very grueling procedure. And it wasn't even likely that Clarke would match her mother, but she still wanted to try.

While she was taking her time to process this information, Bellamy opened her car door and sat down with her.

"Drive", is all he says. She could already tell this was not going to be a fun car ride.


	4. Chapter 4

They were driving in silence. Just miles away from the airport, when Bellamy finally brakes the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why? We hung out pretty much everyday for the past seven years. Why am I just learning about this now?"

Clarke stays silent.

"How long? Octavia said still, said you were still in love with me. How long have you been-" He cuts himself off, when Clarke slams on her brakes and turns into an alley.

"How long have I been in love with you? I have been in love with you for the entire time, since I met you Bellamy. For seven whole years I pushed down my feelings, I hid them away, and I denied them. All while watching you go through it all, the one night stands, the girlfriends, the almost engagement, and now I am stepping off for good. My best friend in the world likes you and I am not about to stand in the way of that."

"Exactly she likes me. And you Just admitted to being in love with me. Those are very different things Clarke..."

She doesn't say anything. Just puts the car in reverse and continues on to her destination. When they get to the airport, he gives her a strange look. Clarke doesn't respond, just gets out if the car, grabs her bag and walks away. Bellamy finally gets out of the car and chases after her. Stopping her in the middle of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?"

"Seattle." She says before side stepping him.

He goes after her again, but walks with her this time.

"Did something happen to your mom?"

Clarke doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to explain it. Shes leaving, and she truly doesn't know if she'll be coming back.

Bellamy takes her silence as a yes and asks a follow up question that kills her inside. "When will you be back?"

"I'm...I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you aren't sure? You can't just leave. We need to talk and we're doing it when you come back. Which is...when?" He saw her ticket in her hand, and being the suspicious person he was he grabbed it from her. After looking at it closer he discovered something important.

It was a one way ticket.

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, SO many apologies for the super short chapter but I'm having writers block due to school related anxiety. And funniest thing, if you notice. I wrote this story before hand, and then I come to find out the Queen of the Ice Nation is named Nia. and I'm here like. Oh...I didn't know...I'm not a time traveler. So yeah, I'll try to have the next chapter up before Sunday night, and it will be much longer, promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

_It was a one way ticket._

She didn't know when she was coming back, because she didn't plan on coming back...

"You can't do this. You can't." Bellamy said with begging eyes.

Clarke was already on the verge of tears, but she just broke down at the sight of him begging.

"I have to. I really need to." She grabbed her ticket and went inside the airport, not looking back.

* * *

Bellamy called Octavia after an hour of sitting against Clarke's car.

"What happened?" She sounded so excited, no idea one of her best friends had left.

"She left. She got out of the car and left."

"What do you mean she left? Like she just walked away from you?"

"No. Like, she drove to the airport, got out, grabbed her bag and got on a plane." Silence on both ends. He finished with, "With a one way ticket."

More silence. The line clicked. Knowing Octavia hung up to cry and send Nia to pick him up. Surprisingly, O was the one to pick him up. and she hadn't looked like she cried at all. In fact she looked more angry, than sad. When she pulled up, he though it was going to be easy. Just get in the car, drive to his flat in silence, go inside and drink. But no. She parked and stormed inside of the building. Knowing she would get into trouble, he quickly followed after her. Buying a cheap ticket, going through security, finding the gate of the flight Clarke was on, running to said gate, and finding Clarke sitting alone waiting to board. Bellamy stopped when he saw her, but Octavia was still pissed. She walked right up to the blonde and slapped her right across the face. The smack brought Bellamy back to reality, rushing over to stop his sister from starting a fight in the terminal.

"You are supposed to tell me these things you dumb bitch!" O raised her voice. Clarke sitting there, holding her cheek where there was now a red hand print. "You are supposed to trust me enough to tell me when you are about to do something ridiculous, even if it has good intentions! You are supposed to give someone some information that A) Your mother is fucking dying this moment and B) you are risking your fucking life to save her! Not smart by the way!"

 _"Last call for flight 2-A to Seattle"_ Came over the com system.

"Don't get on that plane Clarke...please." Octavia was now begging her as well.

The girls were crying, Bellamy had let go of Octavia so she could hug her friend. While the blonde collapsed onto the floor in a crying mess. Clarke's phone was unlocked and she was on her messages, Bellamy looked at them a little closer, knowing her mom wasn't doing well and **Jackson** was the medical professional in charge of her. There was only one text from him, received two minutes before the siblings came into the airport.

 **Clarke, I'm so sorry. Your mother passed away. We tried to keep her on life support until you got here, but it wasn't enough. I'm so sorry.**

 **-Jackson**

Octavia, stopped crying, but was now on the floor holding a hysterical Clarke. Looking up at her brother from help, he gave her look. And she knew, Octavia didn't understand the pain of losing a parent you cared for deeply, but she knew it hurt to lose someone you loved. So did Bellamy, They both lost loved ones to death, and they felt awful for their friend. Bellamy lost his girlfriend of 2 years, Mel, in a car accident the night he planned on proposing to her and Octavia lost her fiance, Atom, in a motorcycle accident (O was also on the bike, but was only injured instead of killed).

Clarke had already lost her dad. And when that happened she and her mom grew apart. Talking to each other less and less. Until it was as little as possible. But then she met the Octavia and the little brunette convinced her to talk to her mom again, saying that you never really know whats going to happen to the people you love. Unfortunately for Clarke, when she rang her mom, for the first time in years, she got the news that Abby was sick. And as they grew closer, Abby grew more ill.  
Bellamy remembered a quote Mel used to like when they were together.  
"Everyone thinks they have all the time in the world. Until their time is up, then they wonder where it all went."

* * *

They finally got Clarke to stop crying enough to get her out of the airport and into her car, Bellamy drove her to the building, but she didn't get out.

"I can't go in there. I can't look at her." she said with a clenched jaw.

Bellamy knew she was slightly angry at Nia for certain things but he didn't think it was that bad.

"Ok, well where am I taking you?" He looked at her concerned.

"Can we just drive?" She asked softly while looking out the car window.

"Sure princess."

* * *

 **Alrighty, happy freaking valentines day, Clarke's mom died. I wanted to write something better but then I thought about it more, and like where the hell would they get the kind of money to fly back and forth between the US and France. So I decided to just kill her off which makes me sad, because I had stuff planned for her. Oh well I'll incorporate it in another way.**


	6. Chapter 6

They were driving, a thick coat of silence between them. Bellamy had no idea what to say to her, and Clarke wasn't sure how to react. She was leaning against the passenger side window when the sky's opened the flood-gates. It started pouring. Bellamy pulled off to the side, as he could barely see in the downpour.

"Clarke..." he started. More silence followed. "I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't." She mumbled.

"Don't?"

"If you don't know what to say, then don't say anything. Simple as that." She huffed at him. "And why did we stop?"

"Because I can't see the road, are you actually mad at me right now? Or are you just deflecting your feelings?"

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know anymore. I'm kinda mad at everyone because I didn't get on that plane. But I could also just be using a coping mechanism known as 'I'm depressed, so I'm gonna beat on the person closest to me'." After he registered what she was saying, she punched him really hard in the arm before crossing hers.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, his arm actually hurt quite a bit after she punched him.

"I get it, I do. But I want to be there for you like you, and if that means I'm your punching bag, fine. But I'm not leaving, I'm going to stand by your till you get sick of me and tell me to leave you alone, then I'm still going to stay by you."

Clarke leaned back in the seat, buried her face in her hands, growled out a "UGGHHHH", and started kicking her feet. Then she just got out of the car and started to walk forward. He got out with her.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to catch a cold, get back in the car." He shouted to her, voice filled with genuine concern. The rain beating the pavement created a noise that made it seem like they were trying to talk over booming music, the thunder didn't do a lick of good for them either.

She practically screamed. It took all her effort to only let out her minor frustration. "Fuck you. Just fuck you. God, I'm so tired of this bullshit." The rain had soaked her now. Mascara now re-smeared, hair sopping, clothes dripping. She was angry.

Same with him. His usually untamed devilish curls now matted down, clothes dripping. But he wasn't angry, like her. He was never angry. He was confused.

"I'm just fucking done. I've done this shit for seven years now. I try so hard, I really do, I try so hard to make it seem like you just do not care what happens to me. Make it easier to not keep falling for you. And you keep doing it. You just keep doing it." She spat at him. Throwing off her, already soaked through, wind-breaker. She pushed her hands up her face into her hair, pacing in circles in front of the brick wall of the old factory he decided to park next to.

"What are you talking about? What do I keep doing?" Still shouting.

He got closer, trying to touch her. She backed up, closer to the old brick wall now

"You keep caring..." she said normally. She was then back to shouting, "You keep caring, and you keep dragging me back and it's not fair to me. And it's not like you'd know what you were doing, but it actually fucking hurts, no matter how much you didn't know."

He got closer again. She backed up again.

"What do you expect me to do? Not care? Not give a flying fuck if something happened to you? Because I can't do that."

"Why not, the only reason you stuck around with our little group, to begin with, was to make sure O didn't do something stupid. If I leave, you would all still have a grand old time. I'm not the lynchpin to that group if I leave, you are not all going to fall apart."

He stepped closer. She went to step back, this time though her back was against the wall. The proximity between the two was minuscule, and still shrinking.

The small bit of roof on the building was now covering his front and all of her. He put a hand on the wall by her head. Now whispering, "You may not break our small group if you leave, but you'd break me. Did you ever stop and consider if your feelings were reciprocated? You ever wonder if I had feelings for you."

She was speechless, stammering, trying to find the words. When he put his mouth next to her ear he whispered the four words she wanted to hear for seven years,

"I love you too."

He backed away slowly, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was lost. All these years, she never would've guessed. When she had finally, fully registered his words. She looked back up from where she zoned too. His back was turned to her, he was walking back to the driver's side of the car, and he was almost there. But it all seemed to be in slow motion. She ran over to him, yanking on his shoulder. She held his face for less than a minute, she understood what he was doing before. She wants to kiss him, but she got lost on the way. She got lost in his eyes, they just seem to hold the entire world. Her world. He was her world.

She closed the distance.

Soft and smooth against chapped and coarse.

The rain was still falling, yet the only water he felt were the tears falling from her cheek to his.

The world seemed to stand still for them.

* * *

 **Alright y'all, sorry this is all I got. Writer's block. Anywho...**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So I've decided to end the story with the last chapter. I've updated the summary now to fit it, but I just can't do the whole "I got in an accident and now I've lost my memory" thing, it got too complicated and I didn't really understand how to get there. Apologies if you've stuck with the story from the start and was looking forward to the dramatics. I know, I suck, I'm sorry.**

 **Anywho, babes, I really appreciate all of y'all and I couldn't do what I do without you so thanks and I'm sorry.**

 **\- E.**


End file.
